My Angel
by flameofdarkness0318
Summary: The job had been going just fine. Then everything had been torn away. He was gone and there was nothing she could do. Eliot, her friend, lover, protector, her cowboy, was dead. Gone.


**Title: My Angel**

**Author: flameofdarkness0318**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Summary: The job had been going just fine. Then everything had been torn away. He was gone and there was nothing she could do. Eliot, her friend, lover, protector, **_**her cowboy,**_** was dead. Gone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or the song Cowboys and Angels.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first journey into the Leverage fandom, so please be nice. I love this show; I think that it is awesome! And I really love Eliot. He's great. I heard the song Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch and thought that it really fit in with Eliot and a love interest. I love the canons way too much to do a Parker/Eliot fic, so I am creating an OC. Sort of a songfic, but not really. Just bear with me please. Right now, you know nothing about her. I just **_**had **_**to get this written because it kept bothering me to no end. Now that this is posted, I may write a story about how she came to be on the team. Reviews are nice but please NO flames! **

**Normal font: present events and thoughts**

**Bolded italics: lyrics to Cowboys and Angels**

It had all happened so fast. Eliot had just taken down the last of the thugs and had headed toward the van. Then a man had appeared behind him, holding something in his hand, pointing it at the retreating hitter's back.

A gun shot.

His face contorted with pain. A look that the team hadn't seen on his face in a long time and it scared them.

A scream.

"Eliot!"

Then she was trying to run down the alley toward his prone figure. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from doing so.

Nate.

She screamed and struggled, kicking and hitting him to try and get away, but his grip was strong. She wasn't going anywhere.

She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but she ignored them, only focusing on the unmoving body of her teammate.

"No! Eliot! Nate, let me go! We have to help him! Eliot! ELIOT!"

She twisted in his grip and finally managed to break free. She took off at a sprint down the alleyway, completely ignoring the man that was still holding the gun and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Eliot? Can you hear me? Eliot!" She shook him gently and tapped the side of his face. "Eliot!"

His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. "Melody?" He asked, his voice raspy.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, El. It's me. You're going to be okay. You're going to be just fine, all right? You just need to keep your eyes open. Do you hear me? Keep them open, okay?"

Melody looked up and toward the rest of her team. "Call an ambulance!" She yelled. "He's been shot!"

"Mel…" Eliot's voice was alarmingly weak.

She looked down at him. "Shhh… Eliot. Be quiet, okay? Save your strength."

"Mel." He repeated, a little louder this time. "Melody!"

Melody looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't call an ambulance. There's no point. I'm not going to make it." His breathing was becoming more labored.

"What? Don't say that! You'll be fine!"

"Mel." His voice was almost pleading. She shook her head.

"No. You're going to be just fine. I have to believe that. I _have _to believe it."

Eliot took as deep a breath as he could.

"Guys?" He inquired, speaking into his comm.

Through her own comm, Melody could hear the rest of the team responding to him.

"Can you come down here? Please?"

Down at the entrance to the alley, the rest of the team exchanged glances with each other before heading over to where Melody and Eliot rested.

As they approached, they could see the full extent of the damage that the bullets had caused.

"Oh my God…" Sophie breathed out, unable to tear her eyes away from the injured hitter.

"Oh man, that looks bad. That looks really bad." That was Hardison, who looked like he was about to pass out.

Parker looked like she was struggling to hold back tears. This was her older brother, the man that had protected and saved her on countless occasions. She shook her head. This couldn't be the same man.

Nate looked like he wanted a drink. Or three. Guilt was written all over his face. He could've prevented this from happening. He had just wanted to finish the job so badly, that he hadn't considered the consequences of his actions. Now he would have to hunt for a new hitter and console a grieving team.

Melody looked like her entire world had just shattered. Tears were freely running down her face as she held him close.

"Hey." His voice was soft. "Look at me."

She raised her eyes to look at him, blinking away the tears.

"Don't cry. Not for me. I'm not worth crying over."

"What?" Her voice was equally soft. "Of course you are! What are you talking about? What will I do without you? Who will keep me from doing something stupid? Who will keep the nightmares away? You're my teammate, my friend, my protector. You're my cowboy. I don't know what I'll do without you. You can't leave. I need you here! I need you. I…I love you." Her voice broke on this last sentence and fresh tears welled up.

He raised a shaking hand and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"You'll find a way. You always do. Promise me that you'll keep the team together. Promise me you won't allow them to break up. _Promise me_."

Melody tries to fight back more tears. "I promise," she whispers.

"Oh, and Melody?"

She looks at him.

"You're my angel. And….I love you too."

_**There's a want and there's a need**_

_**There's a history between**_

_**Girls like her and guys like me**_

_**Cowboys and angels**_

The light then fades from his blue eyes and the breath leaves his body for the last time.

"Eliot?" Melody whispers, hardly daring to believe what she sees. "Eliot? Eliot! NO! ELIOT!" Her voice is full of raw pain and she collapses on top of him and begins to sob. Her fingers tighten in the fabric of his shirt and she holds on as if it's the only thing keeping her here.

_**I've got boots and she's got wings**_

_**I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly**_

_**I'd die for her and she lives for me **_

_**Cowboys and angels**_

The rest of the team and the man that had shot him, remained frozen in place, unable to move. They remain like that for ten full minutes until, finally, the sobs slow and then stop. Melody lifts her head from Eliot's body and looks around. Then she spots what she was looking for about a foot away from Eliot's right hand: his gun.

Eliot hated guns. It was common knowledge among the team. He absolutely hated them and only used them when he thought it was necessary. He had apparently thought it was necessary today, as he had it with him and in his hand when he had been shot.

_A lot of good that did him,_ Melody though bitterly as she reached for it. She opened the chamber to check that there was a bullet in it. She slapped it shut before slowly standing up. Then she aimed it right at the man that had shot him. Everyone froze.

"You killed him," she ground out, her voice unrecognizable even to her own ears. "You killed him! You fucking son of bitch!" Her grip on the gun tightened and she pulled the hammer back.

From their vantage point, the rest of the team could clearly see her face. This was _not _the same Melody that they knew. Their Melody was sweet and wouldn't harm a fly. The woman in front of them had eyes that were cold and calculating and her hold on the gun was steady. This Melody was _very_ capable of killing the man that was now cowering in front of them.

She lunged forward and knocked him off balance. A kick to the back of his legs caused him to fall onto his knees. She stood directly behind him and held the gun to the back of his head.

"You killed him." Her voice was completely devoid of any emotion and her eyes narrowed. "Die."

Then she fired. The bullet entered the back of his skull, killing him instantly. A clean, calculated kill, execution-style.

As soon as the man's body hit the ground, Melody threw the gun away from her and dropped beside Eliot's body again. She brushed his hair back away from his face and then closed his eyes. Leaning over, she planted one last kiss on his forehead.

"Eliot. I will never forget you. You are _my _cowboy and I am _your _angel. I love you, Eliot Spencer. I love you _so _much. Good-bye, my love."

_**There's a want and there's a need**_

_**There's a history between**_

_**Girls like you and guys like me**_

_**Cowboys and angels**_

A/N: Whew! So, what did you guys think? Love it, hate it? Please review. Let me know if you want the back story on this tragedy.

The lyrics used in the story are not the entire song. Look it up online and listen to it. It's a great song that brings tears to my eyes every time I hear it. Just listen to it, trust me. Until next time folks. Adieu!


End file.
